


Delayed

by Lokisarmy0602



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisarmy0602/pseuds/Lokisarmy0602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Maria Hill is working at SI and meets Steve, the struggling artist, at the airport. Both waiting for the same delayed flight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

"Flight 241 has been delayed for four hours due to stormy weather. I'm sorry if this causes any problems Miss," the women behind the flight desk said to her, in an English accent. Maria sighed, rubbing her forehead. 

"yeah, you should be sorry, but you don't have to talk to my boss when I am late. I have to," Maria snapped before turning, pulling her rucksack over her right shoulder. She then flopped back down in the same seat she had been sitting in for the past two hours. She pulled out her phone in her black skinning jeans and pressed speed dialed number one. The phone rang twice before the other women picked it up.

"Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries," the women replied. 

"Hey Pepper. The flights been delayed for four hours," Maria informed Pepper, while she rubbed her eyes with he left hand. Pepper sighed down the phone before talking. 

"Don't worry Maria, I'll cover for you if you don't get here on time," Pepper said. "But if Tony finds out..." Pepper wondered off. 

"Like he would actually firer me," Mara said, looking around the airport. She noticed everyone around her was nearly fast asleep. Except for about four people. 

"No, he wouldn't. But he'll not let you live it down. You do remember betting him that you could turn up to work on time," Pepper said to Maria. 

"I know, but do you remember I can properly kick his ass if he does that," Maria said and Pepper hummed. Maria let out a small yawn, before glancing at her watch, which only made her groan. 1:47 am. "Anyway, thanks Pepper." Maria said, ending the conversation. 

"No problem," Pepper replied and the line went dead. maria shoved her phone back into her pocket, before zipping her light grey jacket up and pulled up her hood. She brought her knees up on the chair and put her hands in each pocket of the jacket. 

"Your not going to be able to sleep like that," a male voice said just as Maria closed her eyes. With announces she opened her eyes and titled her head back up from resting it on the back of the char. The man that was sat in front of her, a sketch pad in his lap. Blonde hair ruffled every so slightly and blue eyes sharp but tired. Maria looked him over before replying. 

"You would be surprised. I have had worse placed and positions to sleep in than this," Maria told the blond man. He smiled and glanced down at his sketch book. Maria tried to get a glance of what he was drawing but he had angled the book up towards him. 

"I'm Steve by the way," the man, who was now called Steve, introduced himself. Maria nodded and then realized she had to introduce herself now. 

"Maria," she replied with a quick smile. She was about to close her eyes again when Steve spoke again. 

"I assume you are on the same plane as me then?" Steve asked her and Maria looked up at him. 

"Delayed for four hours?" Maria asked and Steve nodded. "Then yes." Maria answered him. She pulled her knees closed towards her. She felt helpless without her gun or knife at her side, but this was an airport and Tony had said he couldn't arrange a private plane for her at such short notice. Short notice had been a week ago though and Tony seemed to be able to click his fingers and a private jet would be there for him. Maria didn't argue though, she could slum with the public for a while. A while was turning out to be longer though, which was annoying her every little second. 

Steve had looked back at his sketch book, pencil in his right hand, sketching away. Maria felt Steve's eyes on her every so often and got the feeling of him drawing her. Though she couldn't be too sure, so she decided to just ask. She wasn't going to get any sleep, now that a noise family had just sat down behind her, baby crying it's head off. 

"What you drawing?" Maria asked Steve. He looked up from his sketch book towards Maria. He looked slightly embarrassed about it, and titled the book page even further towards himself. 

"It's nothing really," Steve mumbled, looking away from Maria. Maria narrowed her eyes but smiled slightly.

"Of course it;s nothing," Maria said. After a couple of minutes Steve continued drawing and Maria got bored. She got up and walked over to the coffee shop a couple of meters away from the flight desk. A tired looking worker gave her her order of two coffees. She then sat down next to Steve. She could at least try and make friends with the guy, he was the first one to talk anyway. Steve took the coffee with a thanks but you didn't have to. 

"Don't worry," Maria said to him, taking a sip of her coffee. Her eyes flickered to the sketch book, but Steve had closed it when she sat down next to him. 

"May I have a look?" Maria asked kindly. 

"Well..." Steve began. He wasn't very ok with people looking at his work. He was a struggling artist after all and not many people bought his work anymore. 

"Your not going to make me beg are you?" Maria asked him. Steve made the mistake at looking up into her eyes. The greeny blue eyes pulled him in and he felt himself getting lost in them. He cleared his throat, looking away from her. Steve let out a sigh. 

"Fine. You can have a look," Steve aid and handed Maria the book. She smiled and place her coffee in the cup holder of the airport chair. She then took the book from Steve's hand. 

Steve didn't watch her as she looked through his sketch book, but looked around the airport instead. It was dark outside and the rain hit the window. Raindrops racing each other down the glass. The airport was quiet, except for the loud family on the next row. He sure hoped they weren't on the same plane as him. He just couldn't deal with a seven and a half hour flight off two toddlers and a baby crying and screaming. 

"Is this me?" Maria's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked at the page she was looking at and smiled lightly. 

"Erm... yeah," Steve said. "I know it's bad," Steve said and then regretted it. "I mean, I don't think that you look bad in reality. I meant me drawing is bad, not you. I didn't mean you," Steve rambled a little and Maria just smiled at him. 

"It's good," Maria said. 

"You can keep it if you want?" Steve asked her and gently took the sketch book out of Maria's hands. He rippled the page of his drawing of her out as Maria took a sip of the still boiling hot coffee. She noticed Steve scribble something on the back of it and then folded it up, handing it back to her. She smiled and thanked him, before placing it in her deep blue rucksack. 

"So what brings you to England?" Maria asked Steve, turning back around to face him. She pulled her grey hood down and her hair feel forwards. Steve blinked and then answered. 

 

"I was visiting an old friend of mine," Steve replied and Maria nodded. "You?" He asked. 

"Work," Maria replied bluntly. "And now I'm properly going to be late for work, since I'm guessing the plane is going to be delayed again for some stupid reason," Maria grumbled and Steve chuckled. He placed his skteh book on the chair next to him that had his carry on bag on it. 

"What do you do for a living" Steve asked her. 

"I work for a big international company," Maria told him. She wouldn't give her last name to a complete stranger, let alone what her job was in detail. "And you?"

"I'm an artitst," Steve said and Maria hummed. 

"I should have guessed," Maria said. She leaned back into her chair and titled her head to look at Steve. "So, tell me about yourself?" Maria asked. 

*********************  
"Flight 214 at gate 23. Flight 213 at gate 23. Departing in ten minutes," a women's voice called out. Steve and Maria were sat on the same chairs, two empty coke cups and an empty bag of McDonald's. Maria stopped laughing at one of Steve's storied before pulling herself up to stand. She grabbed her rucksack as Steve grabbed his own bag.

"You have to admit it was your fault," Maria said as they made their way down to gate 23. Steve smiled. 

"It was an accident," Steve defended himself. 

"Oh ok, it was an "accident"," Maria said to him and Steve laughed. Her trousers had been covered in coke from McDonald's that Steve had "accidently" spilled onto her. She had managed to clean hem sightly int he bathroom. Maria let out a long breath. 

"Thanks by the way," Maria told Steve. 

"For what?" He asked her. 

"For making the last four hours good," Maria said as they got to the gate. Maria handed the man behind a small desk her ticket. He check it and gave it her back. 

"Thanks to you too," Steve said back to her when he had had his ticket checked. They started to make their way down to the plane. Sadly, they weren't sitting nearly each other, Maria being in first class and Steve in middle class. "I don't know what I would have done." 

"Draw me," Maria suggested with a smirked and Steve grinned. 

"Possibly," Steve said. They climbed onto the plane, passing the female flight attendant. 

"I'll see you around Maria, maybe we could get some food when we land?" Steve asked and Maria nodded.   
"  
"Maybe, if I can find some clean clothes," Maria said. 

"It was an accident," Steve said to her again. 

"Bye Steve," maria replied before turning to the left. 

"Bye Maria," she heard Steve say after her. 

Maria settled down into her large, comfy chair next to the plane window. She leaned back into her chair and asked for a drink from one of the flight attendants. She then pulled her rucksack up onto her lap and pulled out the drawing Steve had drawn of her. She turned it over to see what he had written on. 

Maria,  
Call me sometime?  
Steve x 

He had wrote his number down on the paper. Maria smiled and pulled out her phone, putting Steve into her contact list, sending him a quick message before she had to turn her phone off. 

Hi, it's Maria. I would love to get some food after the flight. It was your fault by the way xx

Maria got a text a couple of seconds later as she was about to turn her phone off. She read it quickly, a smile appearing on her lips and then turned her phone off, placing it back into her pocket. 

Hi, that's great. I think that's the only thing that's going to get me through this flight. Can't wait. P.S it was an accident xx


End file.
